lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΕΙΣΑΓΩΓΗ ΤΩΝ ΚΟΥΑΡΚ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos or L. Kaliampos- Natural philosopher in New Energy) Ιούλιος 12 του 2018 Επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το άρθρο «Εισαγωγή των κουάρκ-Physics4u” βλέπουμε ότι στο εισαγωγικό μέρος αναφέρεται με πολλές λεπτομέρειες στην ιστορία της ανακάλυψης των κουάρκ ως θεμελιωδών συστατικών της ύλης που δεν χρειάζεται να την επαναλάβουμε. Θα αναφερθούμε όμως στο σπουδαίο ρόλο που έπαιξε η ανακάλυψη των κουάρκ στην περαιτέρω πρόοδο της πυρηνικής φυσικής του εικοστού πρώτου αιώνα.Με βάση λοιπόν τη σπουδαία ανακάλυψη των Up και Down quarkws που ανακάλυψαν οι φυσικοί Gell-Mann και Zweig δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου " Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων με 288 quarks, ενώ το παραπάνω άρθρο αναφέρεται δογματικά μόνο στις ποικίλες πυρηνικές θεωρίες του εικοστού αιώνα, που αναπτύχθηκαν με βάση την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, η οποία ήδη έχει απορριφθεί από όλα τα πειράματα της κβαντικής, της ατομικής, και της πυρηνικής φυσικής. ( ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ). Σήμερα διαβάζοντας το κεφάλαιο “QUARKS” στο βιβλίο “MODERN PHYSICS” γνωρίζουμε ότι στη φύση υπάρχουν έξη ήδη από τα κουάρκ που για πρώτη φορά τα ανακάλυψε ο Αμερικανός φυσικός Gell-Mann το 1964 θεωρώντας ότι τα πρωτόνια και τα νετρόνια περιέχουν δύο τύπους κουάρκ που τα ονόμασε άνω (up) με φορτίο +2e/3 και κάτω (down) κουάρκ με φορτίο -e/3. Δηλαδή σε συντομία μπορούμε να γράψουμε u = +2e/3 και d = -e/3. Επειδή όμως φάνηκε ότι η Φύση για λόγους άγνωστους σχεδίασε για κάθε τύπο κουάρκ δύο επιπλέον παρόμοια αντίγραφα, τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι υπάρχουν δυο βαρύτερα αντίγραφα του άνω κουάρκ (u) που ονομάζονται χαριτωμένο (charm) και υψηλό κουάρκ (top). Επίσης τα δυο αντίγραφα του κάτω κουάρκ (d) ονομάζονται παράξενο (strange) και χαμηλό (bottom). Συγκεκριμένα ο Gell-Mann θεώρησε ότι στο πρωτόνιο υπάρχει η απλή τριάδα udu ώστε να δικαιολογεί το πλεόνασμα φορτίου +e = +2e/3 -e/3 +2e/3, ενώ για το νετρόνιο με συνολικό μηδενικό φορτίο e = 0 υπέθεσε ότι υπάρχει η απλή τριάδα dud, αφού -e/3 +2e/3 -e/3 = 0 . Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι αυτές οι απλές τριάδες συνεπάγονται μικρές κατανομές φορτίων. Όμως τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών και της βαθιάς μη ελαστικής σκέδασης έδειξαν ότι στο πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο υπάρχουν μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων που δεν δικαιολογούν τις απλές τριάδες των κουάρκ που πρότεινε ο Gell-Mann. Γι αυτό το λόγο η γνωστή θεωρία του της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής (1973) που έρχονταν σε αντίθεση με την προηγούμενη θεωρία των μεσονίων (1935) περιέπλεξε περισσότερο το μεγάλο πρόβλημα για την ανακάλυψη της πυρηνικής δύναμης και δομής, παρότι η τεχνολογία αποκάλυψε πολλές λεπτομέρειας αναφορικά με τις ιδιότητες της δομής των πυρήνων. (Invalid quantum chromodynamics). Αυτό συνέβη επειδή το 1932, που ανακαλύφθηκε το νετρόνιο, δεν έδειχνε τότε ότι περιέχει μεγάλες κατανομές ίσων και αντίθετων φορτίων, ώστε να οδηγούν στην αποκάλυψη των λεγομένων ισχυρών πυρηνικών δυνάμεων μέσω της εφαρμογής των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Στο βιβλίο MODERN PHYSICS (page 324) για αυτή τη δυσκολία που αντιμετώπιζαν οι πυρηνικοί φυσικοί του εικοστού αιώνα διαβάζουμε τα ακόλουθα: “Much is known about the details from careful of an enormous number of experiments. But this force cannot be couched in a simple formalism, nor can it be expressed in a closed analytic form like the electromagnetic force. Hence, in the description on nuclear properties one relies on various models, and no single model is completely adequate to reproduce all experimental data.” Ως γνωστό οι πυρηνικές θεωρίες του εικοστού αιώνα αναπτύχθηκαν ύστερα από την παραβίαση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα καθώς και την εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού που είχαν μεγάλη επιτυχία για την αποκάλυψη της δομής των ατόμων και των μορίων. Γι αυτό το λόγο και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 επειδή δεν ήταν ικανοποιημένος από τις θεωρίες του Fermi (1933) περί ασθενών πυρηνικών δυνάμεων και τη θεωρία του Yukawa (1935) περί ισχυρών πυρηνικών δυνάμεων, στη σελίδα 257 του βιβλίου του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» έγραψε: “ Το κεφάλαιο αυτό της φυσικής γνωστό με το όνομα ΠΥΡΗΝΙΚΗ ΦΥΣΙΚΗ στο οποίο τόσο συνέβαλε ο Rutherford, είναι από πειραματική άποψη το πιο ενδιαφέρον. Αλλά μας λείπει ακόμη μια απλή θεωρία για τις θεμελιακές της ιδέες, που να συνδέει την πλούσια ποικιλία στην περιοχή της πυρηνικής φυσικής.” Επιπλέον ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 για το μεγάλο πρόβλημα των ποικίλων θεωριών, που αναπτύχθηκαν μετά από την εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, στο εισαγωγικό μέρος του βιβλίου του (σελίδα 10) έγραψε: “ Σε κάθε φάση που περνά η επιστήμη προσπαθεί να βρει λύσεις που να μην έρχονται σε αντίθεση με τις νομοτέλειες που ήδη έχουν ανακαλυφθεί.” Επίσης μετά από την ανακάλυψη και του ελλείμματος της πυρηνικής μάζας και παρότι πολλοί φυσικοί πίστευαν ότι η πυρηνική ενέργεια ερμηνεύονταν με την υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, εντούτοις στο κεφάλαιο “ Σχετικότητα και Μηχανική» (σελίδες 196-202) ο Αϊνστάιν εγκαταλείπει την υπόθεση περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια (1905), διότι το 1913 τα πειράματα ιονισμού στο μοντέλο του Bohr έδειξαν ότι η ενέργεια του φωτονίου hν = 13,6 eV δεν οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας αλλά στην ηλεκτρική ενέργεια Δw = 13,6 eV της αλληλεπίδρασης του πρωτονίου με το ηλεκτρόνιο. Έτσι μετά από αυτή τη φανερή κρίση της πυρηνικής φυσικής δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental law of electromagnetism” (2003), ύστερα από την αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Σήμερα γνωρίζουμε ότι είναι άκυρες πια και οι δυο αντιφατικές θεωρίες των μεσονίων και της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής, αφού η ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων οφείλεται όχι στα υποθετικά γκλουόνια ή μεσόνια που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, αλλά στις μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων που προκύπτουν από 9 έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκ στο πρωτόνιο και 12 έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκ στο νετρόνιο. (Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Συγκεκριμένα εξαιτίας του σπιν τόσο το νετρόνιο όσο και το πρωτόνιο μοιάζουν πιο πολύ με περιστρεφόμενους δίσκους παρά με περιστρεφόμενες σφαίρες. Επιπλέον οι λεπτομερείς μελέτες των μαγνητικών ροπών έδειξαν ότι στο κέντρο του νετρονίου (n) υπάρχουν 4u θετικά κουάρκ που εξουδετερώνουν το αρνητικό φορτίο των 8d στην περιφέρεια. Επίσης στο κέντρο του πρωτονίου (p) υπάρχουν 5d κουάρκ με αρνητικό φορτίο -5e/3, ενώ στην περιφέρεια υπάρχουν 4u κουάρκ με θετικό φορτίο + 8e/3. Δηλαδή και εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η αλγεβρική άθροιση των φορτίων μας δίνει το πλεόνασμα φορτίου +e του πρωτονίου που χρησιμοποιήθηκε με μεγάλη επιτυχία στο μοντέλο του Bohr. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στο άτομο του υδρογόνου η απόσταση του ηλεκτρονίου από τον πυρήνα σε σχέση με την απόσταση του πρωτονίου από το νετρόνιο είναι πάρα πολύ μεγάλη με αποτέλεσμα το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου να αλληλεπιδρά μόνο με το πλεόνασμα (+e) του πρωτονίου. Επίσης ύστερα από τη διεξοδική μελέτη των πειραμάτων της διάσπασης βήτα αποκαλύφθηκαν και οι νέες δομές του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου (new structure of protons and neutrons) που δίδονται από τα παρακάτω σχήματα: n = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons p = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons Εδώ ξεκινώντας από την αστάθεια στη δομή του νετρονίου μπορούμε να εφαρμόσουμε το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και να γράψουμε τη διάσπαση β- ως εξής n = p + e- + ν- ή n - p = e- + ν- ή + 4u + 8d - + 5d + 4u = e- + ν- Ή (ddd) - (dud) = (e- + ν- ) = 1.29 MeV Αυτή η σχέση μας λέει ότι στο ασταθές ελεύθερο νετρόνιο έχουμε μια ασταθή τριάδα (ddd) που μετατρέπεται σε σταθερή τριάδα dud εξαιτίας των κλασματικών φορτίων τους. Επιπλέον αν θέλουμε να εφαρμόσουμε και το νόμο τις διατήρησης της μάζας και λάβουμε υπόψη ότι η μάζα από το αντινετρίνο (ν-) είναι σχεδόν μηδενική τότε η παραπάνω σχέση γράφεται n - p = 1838.68 - 1836.15 = 2.53 electrons, ή d-u = mass of 2.53 electrons. Με άλλα λόγια βλέπουμε ότι η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου σε μεγάλες ταχύτητες που διαπιστώθηκε στα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1901) είναι 2.53 φορές μεγαλύτερη από τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου σε μικρές ταχύτητες και οφείλεται όχι στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν (Σχετικότητα) αλλά στο έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = mass of 2.53 electrons που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του d κουάρκ σε u κουάρκ. (Experiments reject relativity). Στην πραγματικότητα ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη των κουάρκ φάνηκε ότι η ενέργεια που προκύπτει από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των κουάρκ συντελεί στην αύξηση όχι μόνο της κινητικής ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας του. (Up and down quarks). Επομένως με βάση την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης εδώ ισχύει η σχέση d - u = 7.23 - 4.7 = Δm = mass of 2.53 electrons, αφού έχουμε d = 3.69348645 MeV/c2 = mass of 7.23 electrons ' '''u = 2.40016645 MeV/'c/2''' = mass of 4.7 electrons''' Ή n-p = 1.29 MeV/c2 = d - u = 3.69 - 2.4 = 1.29 MeV/c2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση επιπλέον διακρίνουμε ότι δεν ισχύουν οι τιμές που μας δίνει το Standard Model (d = 4.7 MeV/c2, και u = 2.2 MeV/c2 ) αφού 4.7- 2.2 = 2.5 MeV/c2 . Δηλαδή αυτή η διαφορά ξεπερνάει κατά πολύ την πραγματική τιμή των 1.29 ΜeV που μας δίνει το έλλειμμα μάζας του νετρονίου στη διάσπαση βήτα. Επίσης η εξίσωση αυτή απορρίπτει όχι μόνο τη θεωρία των ασθενών δυνάμεων (invalid electroweak theory) αλλά και τη θεωρία των υποθετικών γκλουονίων. Πέρα από αυτό στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα, αφού η υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια ή της ενέργειας σε μάζα είναι άκυρη. (Invalid mass-energy conservation). Στην προκειμένη περίπτωση η τριάδα (ddd) είναι μια χαλαρή σύνδεση επειδή τα τρία όμοια κουάρκ έχουν το ίδιο φορτίο (d = -e/3) δίνοντας ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης. (+Fe). Όμως επειδή πρόκειται για σωματίδια που είναι λίγο πιο μεγάλα από τα ηλεκτρόνια όπου το σπιν δίνει περιφερειακές ταχύτητες μεγαλύτερες του φωτός (faster than light) τότε όπως συμβαίνει στα ηλεκτρόνια (άτομο ηλίου) εμφανίζονται εδώ και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις έλξης μικρής εμβέλειας, οι οποίες στις πολύ μικρές αποστάσεις των κουάρκ είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις ηλεκτρικές απώσεις δημιουργώντας μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη (-Fem) που δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = + Fe - Fm Αντίθετα η τριάδα dud έχει πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης επειδή τα κουάρκ εμφανίζονται με αντίθετα φορτία της μορφής dud = (-e/3(+4e/3)(-e/3) που δίνουν τόσο ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις έλξης (-Fe) όσο και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις έλξης (-Fm). Δηλαδή εδώ η ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη (-Fem) θα είναι πιο ισχυρή, αφού θα δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = -Fe - Fm Αυτή είναι η λεγόμενη ασθενής πυρηνική αλληλεπίδραση που ταλαιπωρούσε τους φυσικούς του εικοστού αιώνα, διότι πραγματικά η ενέργεια των 1,29 MeV της διάσπασης βήτα, που οφείλεται στη διαφορά από τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις των κουάρκ, είναι πιο ασθενής από την ενέργεια των 2,2246 MeV που μας δίνει η ένωση του πρωτονίου με το νετρόνιο στο σχηματισμό του πιο απλού πυρήνα που λέγεται δευτερόνιο (D). Για αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε το νετρόνιο που είναι δεσμευμένο στο δευτερόνιο δεν μπορεί να μετατραπεί σε πρωτόνιο επειδή η ενέργεια σύνδεσης των 2,2246 MeV είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ενέργεια των 1,29 MeV. Ως γνωστό το δευτερόνιο (D) είναι ο πυρήνας από το γνωστό βαρύ υδρογόνο που περιέχει ένα πρωτόνιο και ένα νετρόνιο. Στην εργασία μου του 2003, μπορεί κάποιος να βρει την εξήγηση της δομής του δευτερονίου από τη χρήση του παράλληλου σπιν (S=1) αφού σχετίζεται με την παράλληλη περιστροφή όπως συμπεριφέρονται οι δυο περιστρεφόμενες ρόδες ενός ποδηλάτου. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση επειδή τόσο το σπιν (1/2) του πρωτονίου (άξονας περιστροφής ) όσο και το σπιν (1/2) του νετρονίου προσανατολίζονται παράλληλα στο θετικό άξονα +z η δομή του απλού συστήματος (pn) γράφεται με την παρακάτω απλή μορφή Δευτερόνιο = (pn) = p(+1/2)..n(+1/2) Εδώ η ενέργεια σύνδεσης (-E = -2,2246 MeV) μετά από την αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού έχει βρεθεί ύστερα από τη χρήση δύσκολων διαφορικών εξισώσεων που μπορεί κάποιος να τις μελετήσει στην εργασία μου του 2003. Με άλλα λόγια η λεγόμενη ισχυρή αλληλεπίδραση προκύπτει όχι από τη διαφορά στις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις των κουάρκ, όπως συμβαίνει στη διάσπαση βήτα, αλλά από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των μεγάλων κατανομών φορτίου στο πρωτόνιο και το νετρόνιο εξαιτίας των έξτρα φορτισμένων κουάρκ που κατανέμονται στα κέντρα και τις περιφέρειες των νουκλεονίων. Πάντως την πιο μεγάλη συμμετοχή για την ένωση του πρωτονίου ακτίνας r = 1,2 fermi με το νετρόνιο της ίδιας ακτίνας, σίγουρα την έχουν τα κεντρικά φορτία, όπως είναι το κεντρικό φορτίο -q = 5d = -5e/3 στο πρωτόνιο και το κεντρικό φορτίο +Q = 4u = +8e/3 στο νετρόνιο. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση αν θέλει κάποιος με απλό τρόπο να υπολογίσει στην απόσταση των 2r = 2,4 fermi = 2,4/1015 m την ενέργεια σύνδεσης E από την ισχυρή ηλεκτρική έλξη των κεντρικών φορτίων μπορεί με την απλή εφαρμογή του νόμου του Coulomb να γράψει E = K(5d)(4u)/2r = K(-5e/3)(+8e/3)(1/2r) Βέβαια η ενέργεια αυτή για να εκφρασθεί σε eV θα πρέπει να διαιρεθεί με το στοιχειώδες φορτίο e = 1,6/1019 Cb Δηλαδή μπορούμε να γράψουμε Ε = Ke(-5/3)(+8/3)(1015/2,4) ή Ε = 9Χ109)(1,6/1019)(-40/9)(1015/2,4) = -2,667 MeV Δηλαδή η ηλεκτρική αλληλεπίδραση των κεντρικών φορτίων μας δίνει ενέργεια σύνδεσης λίγο πιο ισχυρή από την ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου (Εpn = 2,2246 MeV) επειδή οι υπόλοιπες κατανομές φορτίων μας δίνουν συνολική ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια άπωσης που δικαιολογεί το γεγονός ότι οι πυρηνικές δυνάμεις στο σύνολό τους είναι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι τα κουάρκ στα πρωτόνια και τα νετρόνια με τη μορφή των τριάδων (dud) εξαιτίας του κλασματικού τους φορτίου και του σπιν μας δίνουν πολύ ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις (quark-quark interaction) που δικαιολογούν τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων. Αντίθετα τα έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκ (5d,4u) στο πρωτόνιο και (4u,8d) στο νετρόνιο συνεπάγονται τις μεγάλες κατανομές φορτίων που αλληλεπιδρούν σύμφωνα με τους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere για να μας δώσουν τις γνωστές πυρηνικές ενέργειες σύνδεσης, οι οποίες σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας μετατρέπονται σε ενέργειες φωτονίου, ενώ σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας τα ελλείμματα μάζας μετατρέπονται σε μάζα φωτονίων. (Νόμος της ενέργειας και μάζας). Τέλος στη διάσπαση βήτα βλέπουμε ότι η χαλαρή σύνδεση της τριάδας (ddd) μετατρέπεται στη σταθερή τριάδα (dud) για να μας δώσει την ενέργεια των 1,29 MeV η οποία καθώς απορρίπτει τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας και τις υπόλοιπες πυρηνικές θεωρίες του εικοστού αιώνα δικαιολογεί τις λεγόμενες ασθενείς αλληλεπιδράσεις που ταλαιπωρούσαν τους φυσικούς του εικοστού αιώνα. Παρόλα αυτά και παρότι η αναβίωση των φυσικών νόμων έλυσε τα προβλήματα της δομής των πυρήνων και της διάσπασης βήτα, εντούτοις κάτω από το κατεστημένο των θεωριών απέναντι στους φυσικούς νόμους εξακολουθούν ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί να μην αποδέχονται την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης.Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα "Quark-WIKIPEDIA" βλέπουμε ότι αγνοούνται τα κλασματικά φορτία των κουάρκ καθώς και τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών που οδήγησαν στη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων. Επίσης χρησιμοποιούνται οι λαθεμένες μάζες των up και down quarks από το Wrong standard model παρότι στη διάσπαση βήτα έχουμε τη διαφορά d-u = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια που απορρίπτουν τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας. Έτσι δικαιολογείται και ο διάσημος μαθητής του Αϊνστάιν ο Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos όταν ήρθε από το πανεπιστήμιο του Princeton το 2002 στο συνέδριο πυρηνικής φυσικής που έλαβε χώρα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» και μου εξέφρασε τη λύπη του ότι οι δικές μου ανακαλύψεις θα αργήσουν να γίνουν αποδεκτές εξαιτίας του κατεστημένου των θεωριών απέναντι στους φυσικούς νόμους. Category:Fundamental physics concepts